


Let's Go Around

by RikkuShinra



Series: Fenestala's Darkest Secrets [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being Lost, Crack, Economics, Gen, Shopping, Who says deamons aren't smart?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: The Lucian Underground is a series of tunnels that intersect and connect various points above ground. After a tip off that there are resistance members hiding in the ancient pathways, High Commander Ravus and Brigadier General Loqi along with a squadron go and investigate. Then get lost.





	Let's Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was written for fictober but I cannot for the life of me remember the exact prompt.

Ravus trudges behind Loqi. To his left he glares at a tin can sitting slightly left on a pile of old Banora Apple crates that have exactly five hundred and ten pieces of white paint missing. "General, I fear we are lost." 

Loqi halts suddenly staring a head into the vast darkness of the cave system, Ravus nearly plows him down his own attentions turned to a red rock wedged between two stones that must be oblong or possible oval in shape. They haven't changed since the last time they had circled some two hours ago. "What makes you think that High Commander Fleuret?" Loqi says pointedly as he cocks his body to the side facing Ravus half way. In any other situation Loqi's natural intuition for direction would be flawless. However, the Lucian Underground caves from the war thirty years ago are proving a test for the General. 

With a deep disgruntled sigh, like shifting the entire weight of Eos on his shoulder, Ravus motions to a makeshift stand swarming with Goblins. The tiny deamons can clearly see them for both men can smell their musky, putrid scent, like molded laundry in Lestallum's heat. Their beady eyes watch and unlike their normal galloping gait they simply stand and stare at the two humans possibly hoping if they didn't move they wouldn't be attacked. 

In the furthest corner stands one particular Goblin with a gold pendant on its ear. If Ravus thinks back, the Corporal Squires had a gold pendant. "Johansson Squires was turned into a deamon and he's setting up shop." 

Loqi turns to the deamon in question. Sure enough an apple crate had been overturned and atop it a tattered cloth set out with bubbles and gems a plenty. 

Johansson Squires had a problem with sticky fingers. 

"Well, damn. Maybe he has a map."


End file.
